


Pureblood

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 2: 13. Purosangue</a></p><p>Ogni tanto Peter si domanda se siano così perché loro sono purosangue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pureblood

Ogni tanto Peter si domanda se siano così perché  _loro_  sono purosangue.  
Guarda James, che ha i capelli arruffati e indomabili, che sia impigliano nei bottoni quando si sveste e persino nei suoi occhiali; eppure ha un’aria da leader naturale, con i suoi modi gentili con coloro che considera amici e compagni e l’arroganza sfacciata di chi  _sa_  di essere diverso, quando ha a che fare con gente che non gli piace.  
Guarda Sirius, un ghigno affascinante sul bel viso aristocratico, i capelli neri lunghi, la figura alta, elegante anche quando siede sull’erba con gli altri e ride gettando indietro la testa, l’aria da padrone del mondo, di uno che è sempre stato abituato ad ordinare ed essere obbedito e neppure prende in esame un “no” come risposta; e in fondo è impossibile disobbedire a quello sguardo grigio da lupo, tanto che neppure James ci riesce davvero.  
Li guarda che chiacchierano insieme all’ombra, sedici anni e il mondo in pugno, e gli sembra assurdo che siedano sotto il suo stesso albero, come fossero parte di uno stesso mondo quando così non è ed è palese: Peter  _sa_  di non essere come loro e quindi  _sa_  che non sarà mai  _con_  loro; sarà sempre il “piccolo Wormy”, con cui si ride, si studia, si organizzano tiri mancini a scuola, ma… niente di più. E gli è sempre andata bene, perché  _lui_  non è come loro ed è normale che i purosangue stringano legami di amicizia vera solo tra di loro, così come accade con i matrimoni.  
Ma lo indispone Remus: lui non è come  _loro_ , non è un purosangue ed è persino un licantropo, eppure non è rannicchiato tra le radici con lui, ma siede accanto a James, con Sirius che, dopo una rumorosa lotta a base di spintoni, è riuscito a guadagnarsi la sua gamba come cuscino; con Potter che gli parla da pari a pari e Black che gli sparge i capelli addosso, neri com’è nera la divisa, e tira su il mento per aggiungersi alla conversazione, strattonando Moony ogni volta che si sente ignorato, facendo i capricci come un moccioso.  
Peter li guarda e non capisce: prima giustificava l’amicizia tra i due leader dei Marauders con la loro appartenenza ai purosangue, ma ora capisce che c’è altro.  
Altro che non capisce e che non gli piace affatto.


End file.
